1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage brewers and in particular to beverage brewers having an upright portion supporting a head portion of the cabinet in cantilevered fashion from the rear of a base portion of the cabinet. The invention is concerned with means for mounting the elements in the hollow support portion for facilitated manufacture and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of beverage brewer, a brewing cartridge is removably installed on the underside of a forwardly cantilevered head portion of a cabinet supported at its rear portion by an upright support portion of the cabinet which, in turn, is mounted to the rear portion of a base portion of the cabinet. The cartridge receives hot brewing water from suitable mechanism within the head which may include a basin for receiving cold brewing water and delivering it to suitable heating means therein.
In one form of prior art beverage brewer of the cantilevered head type, a pour-in opening is provided in the top wall of the head, permitting the selective delivery of cold brewing water through the pour-in opening into the basin for subsequent heating and delivery to the brewing cartridge. It is also conventional in such prior art cantilevered beverage brewers to provide means for delivering cold water from a pressurized source, such as a city main, and for this purpose, it has been conventional to provide flow control valves in flow control regulators within a portion of the cabinet for controlling the desired delivery of the pressurized cold water to the heating means.
In one improved form of beverage brewer of the prior art, the pressurized cold water is delivered into a basin for flow therefrom to the heating means and the brewing cartridge.